


When Mycroft turned…

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft realises the only way to truly protect Sherlock is to become the most powerful person in the country. And thus his career begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mycroft turned…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

When Mycroft turned 7, he despised the idea of a brother or sister. It was pointless. His parents had only wanted one child. Why were they having another one? After a few weeks, Mummy came into his room to tell him it would be a little brother. He hadn't commented. A brother would be better than a sister… but it would still cry a lot. Making a lot of noise wasn't entertaining, it was damn right annoying. He was sure he never made the noises this new baby would no doubt make.

When Mycroft turned 8, his new baby brother was just as noisy and just as annoying as Mycroft had predicted. The baby never stopped crying and it tended to escalate when the older boy was in the room. This meant Mycroft spent a lot of his time in his own room. Ordinarily he would have enjoyed it, but being forced to stay upstairs because his baby brother cried too much when he was around was rather disheartening.

When Mycroft turned 9 he was faced with a toddler for a brother. Instead of crying when he was in the room, he would yell at the top of his lungs that Mycroft was boring. It was the only three words Sherlock ever spoke, but he got them in the right tense whenever he spoke them which suggested to the older brother that Sherlock was far more intelligent than he allowed his parents to realise.

When Mycroft turned 10, things definitely began to turn around. Now, Sherlock wouldn't leave him alone. Mycroft had intended to go to Eton when he turned 11 - 2 years early - and everything had been arranged. It was perfect really. Mycroft got out of the house he didn't really see as home and Sherlock would stop screaming all the time. But now… Sherlock had latched on to him around 3 months ago and not let go. He sat and watched as Mycroft read his textbooks, he paid close attention when he paused to write something down and he never spoke. He could speak, Mycroft knew, but he never did until it was time for bed. The older boy was resigned to his younger brother sleeping in his bed for the near future.

When Mycroft turned 11, nothing had changed. The only slight difference was the bond Sherlock and Mycroft had now. Not even their oblivious parents could miss it. He had spoken to his parents about attending Eton daily rather than board there. They had readily agreed, anything that would keep Sherlock calm and teachable. Now, Mycroft had the best of both worlds, he enjoyed being home more because he could roam freely around the house without the risk of a screaming Sherlock to be faced with, but he also got the education that he craved. He often got in the car sent to collect him from school and Sherlock would be in the back seat waiting.

When Mycroft turned 12, Sherlock turned 5 shortly after. That meant it was time for Sherlock to attend school as well. He highly disapproved of this. It had taken all of Mycroft's power of persuasion to sort everything. Their father had phoned Eton to get him out of morning chambers on the promise that Mycroft would attend after afternoon schools on demand by his tutor. Mr. Holmes had told his eldest how proud he was of him to have to stay late just so he could drop Sherlock off at his own school gate of a morning.

When Mycroft turned 13, he no longer had to stay with Sherlock in the mornings not because Sherlock didn't want him to, but because he no longer went to school in the first place. He now had a tutor that came to him. They'd gone through 3 so far, but the most recent was amazing and knew just how to handle the little terror that was the youngest Holmes. Mrs. Hudson managed to change Sherlock, for the better of course. She called him out on it when he was 'bad' and praised him when he was 'good', but even more impressively, he actually hugged people now. It had started off with his tutor, but now he even hugged Mummy. Mycroft was, for lack of a better word, surprised.

When Mycroft turned 14, he was already excelling at Eton. The headmaster approached him and his parents to see if he wanted to take his exams next year and could lead to a full scholarship at Cambridge. Not that they needed a scholarship for him, but it was nice for the offer. Mycroft had declined telling his little brother, that wouldn't end well. Sherlock was doing well himself with Mrs. Hudson and would hopefully be ready for Eton himself in a few years - maybe as early as Mycroft was.

When Mycroft turned 15, Mummy died. It was rather sudden. Despite being the richest family in the country no medical personal saw the tumour. Sherlock was very quiet from that point on, despite Mr. Holmes' attempts to lure him out of his little bubble, it didn't work. Sherlock even closed down around Mycroft. The older boy always found him in his bedroom, curled up in a ball on his bed. He only ever came out for his lessons then went straight back upstairs. Mycroft didn't know what to do, he suggested to father that they hire Mrs. Hudson permanently and ask her to move in. Perhaps having someone Sherlock seemed to adore as a surrogate mother might draw Sherlock out of his newly found shell. It didn't. 

When Mycroft turned 16, he knew what he needed to study at Cambridge. Politics. It was the only way he could protect his brother properly. The past year had been hard, but Sherlock had begun to open up again. But when he returned from his first semester at Cambridge, Sherlock didn't talk to him. He spent the entire break trying to corner his baby brother to talk about what was wrong, but he could never keep Sherlock in one place long enough.

When Mycroft turned 17, he moved out. There was nothing holding him to the manor anymore. His father barely spoke to either of them, Sherlock's behaviour had done nothing to make their father want to try anymore. Mycroft had recalled the summer he spent there before moving out, Sherlock was treated well by Mrs. Hudson, but Father just ignored him. Sherlock never seemed bothered, he just hid in his room, much like he had when Mummy died.

When Mycroft turned 18, he never saw Sherlock. His visits home throughout the year led him to find out that even over Christmas and Easter Sherlock stayed at school. Mycroft didn't realise he could, but he never came home. That summer, he had hoped Sherlock could move in with him. Mrs. Hudson had moved to the states and there really was nothing at Holmes manor for either of them, but he couldn't find Sherlock to ask him about it.

When Mycroft turned 19, Sherlock started getting into trouble at school - skipping classes and wandering around the halls after curfew. Even when Mycroft had been called in to 'deal with him', he barely even looked up from the headmaster's desk. It also seemed to be a surprise towards the old man in the headmaster's chair that their father had become rather distant and never answered calls when he phoned home. That was how Mycroft ended up dealing with the situation. He just paid the school off and told them to do what they must.

When Mycroft turned 20, their father died. He had drunk himself to death and it appeared everything had been left to the boys. Mycroft immediately set up a trust fund for Sherlock and bought his little brother anything he could want in Mycroft's house, but he never played. The boy barely did anything other than read his school textbooks. He attempted on many occasions to try and get Sherlock involved with the manor. He thought the younger boy would like to get involved in decorating it before they moved back, but he had just said how he didn't want to go back and that was the end of the matter.

When Mycroft turned 21, he still hadn't sold the manor. He hadn't been trying very hard in all honesty, but he couldn't bring himself to try harder. The thoughts of his memories there, when he and Sherlock were close, it wasn't worth it to lose them. Especially as things didn't seem to improve any with his relationship with Sherlock. No matter how much he tried. He couldn't work out when the boy had become so… distant himself. Probably not having Father around for a few years had done something to the way Sherlock saw family. It made Mycroft angry, but the pain of it hurt even more.

When Mycroft turned 22, it was time for the real trouble to begin. It started when Sherlock frequently ran from home. He had his job at the palace, it was only in security, but he also had his apprenticeship in a high-placed politician's office - it had been sorted by his father when he had started his degree, one of the few times Mycroft had actually seen his father after Mummy had passed. It was difficult locating his brother when he ran, but he always found him. Eventually.

When Mycroft turned 23, Sherlock had managed to get the grades to get into Cambridge, the same as he had when he was that age, but Sherlock wasn't himself, not anymore. He'd had a phone call from his brother's personal tutor to say he hadn't been in lectures for over a week. It had taken Mycroft 48 hours and his boss' security team to locate him. It was outside a drug den (a place that only the security from his office knew about). From what he could tell, his baby brother hadn't taken anything. This time.

When Mycroft turned 24, Sherlock was in rehab. It had killed him to do it, but he hadn't been left with a lot of choices. Let Sherlock go to jail or end up in the place he probably didn't prefer. He visited him weekly, despite not being allowed. Another perk of the job he realised. Sherlock spent 6 months in that place and when he came out, he hated his brother even more. Mycroft had just sighed, but he had to protect him. No one else would.

When Mycroft turned 25, he knew he'd made the right choice, career wise. His name alone opened doors. Including the cell Sherlock was sat in. He had met a Detective Sergeant Lestrade who had explained the situation and Mycroft offered him a compromise. His brother's service at crime scenes for his release. That time, Sherlock hadn't screamed bloody murder.

And Mycroft knew from that point onward, he really would do anything to protect his little brother.


End file.
